Ragnarok
History of Ragnarok Origin Ragnarok was the first of the Gods to be born. He was born to Eos, Goddess of Dawn and Atum, God of Creation. Ragnarok refused to be made just King of the Gods. He wanted to rule the entire universe himself. To punish him Atum did not award him with any Kingdom. Ragnarok then vowed to conquer all of his brothers realms. Ragnarok and Delphi Only one of the Gods believed Ragnarok could become a force of good. She was Delphi, the youngest of Atum's children and the Goddess of Prophecy and Knowledge. Janus allowed Ragnarok and Delphi to be bethrothed. However then Delphi prophesized with all Gods present that Ragnarok would kill Atum and bring forth the Apocalypse. Janus then annulled the bethrothal and refused to have Delphi married to anyone, understanding she was far too powerful. Ragnarok and Hecate Ragnarok then lived in banishment for many years. He was then visited by Hecate, daughter of Thanatos and Selene. She was the Goddess of Night, Magic and Necromancy. She believed that Ragnarok should rule all realms and she married him. Ragnarok then crowned himself King of Death. He gave himself an Iron Crown with three gems. These three gems represented the Oceans, the Underworld and the Sky, the three realms he desired to conquer. Ragnarok and Hecate then went to live in the Realm of Death. Children of Ragnarok and Hecate Ragnarok and Hecate had six children, five daughters and one son. Their daughters were: Meinhit, Ishtar, Enya, Keres and Hela. Their son was Orcus, God of Punishment. Orcus would not live with Ragnarok and Hecate for long. He went to live with Thanatos in the Underworld where he punished the dead. Ashima Ragnarok and Delphi could not be apart. Even though Ragnarok was married to Hecate and Delphi was forbidden to mate at all they had a son. Delphi gave birth to him and named him Ashima. She prophisized that Ashima could either initiate the Apocalypse and the Reign of Ragnarok or prevent it. Ragnarok wanted to meet his son, but Janus prevented it. He banished Ashima to Earth and Delphi to the Eternal Realm. Murder of Eos Ragnarok knew he could not destroy all Gods at once. Therefore he chose to kill just Atum. However Atum lived in the Eternal Realm, a place Ragnarok could not enter. He knew only one way to enter the Eternal Realm. Eos had to bring him there. Therefor during the split second of Dawn Ragnarok captured his mother. She struggled but he was far too strong. He then demanded that she took him to the Eternal Realm. She refused. Ragnarok then started to torture her with his powers of Famine and Pestilence. Neverteless Eos refused to endanger Atum. Ragnarok then picked up his Hammer of Death and threatened to kill Eos. Eos still refused and Ragnarok used his Hammer. He thought Eos would escape to the Eternal Realm, meaning Ragnarok could follow her. However she did not. She died. Ragnarok had murdered his own mother. Hecate now loved Ragnarok more than ever, but Ragnarok was disgusted with himself. He had always only wanted his rightful place as firstborn son. Now having murdered his mother he believed he had no longer deserved it. However Hecate convinced him that if he took Atum's place he could revive his mother. Janus, Volturnus, Hyperion, Thanatos, Kratos, Orcus, Hadad, Pallas, Anhur, Ba'al, Set and Loki then arrived, wanting to free Eos. Ragnarok then used his full power and rage against the other Gods. Orcus, Anhur and Ba'al quickly joint him. Ragnarok exploded with his full power, defeating both Kratos and Janus with one blast. He then fled taking Hecate, Orcus, Anhur and Ba'al with him. Sataniel Ragnarok blamed Atum for his mother's death. If Atum had just given him his rightful place none of this would have happened. Ragnarok took a new form. He named himself Sataniel, meaning the Adversary. He wanted to challenge Atum for his right to rule all. This new form had angelic wings and white hair instead of black. Ragnarok even abandoned his hammer and changed it with a small dagger. Sataniel went to Janus and surrendered himself to him. He recognised Janus as King of the Gods and awaited his verdict. Janus was moved by Sataniel's remorse. He told Sataniel that he would no longer see him as an enemy and that he was welcome to live among the other Gods. Janus showed Sataniel the humans and explained that the protection of the humans was the principal objective to the Gods. Sataniel then descended to Earth and spoke with mankind. He tried to live among them for a while but due to his appearance they quickly made him their King. Sataniel refused this position and returned to Janus. Reunion Living with the Gods also allowed Sataniel to meet his son Ashima. Sataniel saw that his son was a lot like him in may ways. He was powerful, intelligent and loyal to his beliefs. Nevertheless those beliefs opposed those of Sataniel. Sataniel did find happiness knowing that his son was safe from the curse of evil. The Massacre of Mankind The Dark Gods were not idle. Meinhit, Orcus and Enya became rulers of men and used them as pawns in their game of war. When they became bored with them they killed them. They then challenged themselves to kill all men on Earth. They almost succeeded. Janus interfered by sending Kratos and Hadad to fight alongside mankind against the Dark Gods. Alas, they were not enough. The Dark Gods were about to succeed when Sataniel arrived, breaking his vow to Janus he would not interfere. Sataniel then gave up some of his own blood and he took away death from all those who were killed. Imhotep and Panacea then descended on Earth and healed the men. Sataniel then used his full might against his children and warned them never to try this again. Sataniel's Second Fall Janus cared not that Sataniel had saved the world. He had trusted Sataniel to keep his vows. Since he now broke one Janus banished him. Imhotep and Hadad both spoke for Sataniel, believing that what he did was right. Nevertheless Janus declared Sataniel was to be put to death. Sataniel, still remorseful, surrendered to Janus his decision. Janus picked up his scythe, while Kratos and Hadad held Sataniel down. However before Janus could kill Sataniel, Hecate appeared, bringing Meinhit, Orcus, Enya and Loki. Hadad and Kratos led go of Sataniel and Kratos attacked Orcus. Hecate then took Sataniel, but Janus attacked her with his scythe, killing her instantly. Sataniel then went into a rage and attacked Janus. He took his scythe and wanted to use it to kill Janus. He would have if Volturnus, Thanatos and Hyperion had not arrived. Sataniel then fled together with his allies to Earth. The Iron King Sataniel abandoned his new persona, vowing that not just Atum should be replaced. He now held Janus just as much accountable as Atum. He assumed the named Ragnarok again and took a new form. He took the name Mairon and crowned himself King of small fortress in the mountains. His new form again had black hair and was shaped like a normal man. Meinhit, Orcus, Enya and Loki joint him. However Loki stole the scythe and fled shortly afterwards. Mairon decided that he would forge a grand empire. Loki and his heirs Many Gods wanted to stop the Iron King from becomming too powerful. Loki had become the King of the Tuscans and was the first man to attack Mairon in 66. Loki failed and was defeated. Marion was even able to kill Fenrir. Loki then abdicated the throne to his son Frigg. King Frigg then started building an empire of himself, hoping to defeat Mairon not by attacking him directly but by becoming a rival empire. Frigg first conquered all of Wildland. He finished this conquest in 90. Frigg died only two years later. His empire then fell apart. His sons divided the Empire between themselves. The second son, Haakon, joint Mairon and became his general. Haakon surrendered all his land to Mairon and founded a new city close to Mairon's realm. He named it Istit and it became the second most important fortress in Mairon's Empire. in 99 Frigg's eldest son, Canute formed an alliance with other kings, including his brother, Donar, Chief of the Frisians. They invaded Mairon's Empire and it seemed they were going to win. However then they came to Istit. They had to conquer the Fortress to go to the Mountainpass into Morlad, the valley where Mairon's fortress Angarth stood. Haakon withstood the assualt. Neverteless he was severy outnumbered. Therefore he challenged his nephew, Wodan, son of Canute to a duel to the death. The loser would surrender to the victor. Wodan won the duel and he killed Haakon. However then arrows flew from the walls, killing many soldiers and leaders, including Wodan, Canute and their entire family. Donar was severely wounded and captured. He was brought to Mairon in chains. Mairon offered Donar his life in trade for complete submission. Donar refused and was killed, ending the reign of Loki's sons. Ambrosinus He invaded many lands and ruled all of Xandria. The final kingdom that was not marred by Mairon's rule was Latium. Its King Ambrosinus was the son of Janus. Ambrosinus started an alliance of tribes and together they marched on the Iron Fortress. There they defeated Mairon's armies. However Mairon and the other Gods had already left, knowing that they had failed in their attempt to rule the Earth. Ragnarok Reborn Mairon then understood that only one persona could succeed in ruling all. Ragnarok. Therefore he again became the Dark Lord and King of Death. He was now going to raise an army against Janus patiently. He would gather the Wicked Dead and use them as an army against the Gods. His principal servants would be turned into demons. He would award the world of man to the simple person while he would kill the Kings, whom he considered servants of Janus and Atum. Ragnarokian Cults The Shamans Ahuzam the Shaman, descendant of Azariah the Wanderer was captured by Prince Mehmed I of Tripoli. He was tortured for years until he was freed by Dowager Princess Iza, who was his relative. Ahuzam then abanoned his faith in Atum and took Ragnarok as his new principal God. He then quickly rose in power at the courts of both Tripoli and the Moghul Empire. As the son of Meinhit he quickly discovered a lust for blood and death. He became the principal religious leader in the Moghul Empire. In 992 he had a son, Belial Mahvan. When Ahuzam died Belial took his place. Belial had an even worse lust for blood. So much that Enya fell in love with him. They had six sons who were all demons. Enya and her sons then returned to Ragnarok to sit at his side. Belial believed he that it was now his purpose to claim the world for Ragnarok. He then murdered the Prince of Tripoli and attempted to replace him. However he failed and was burned to death. It is genrally believed that Belial survived and became one of Ragnarok's principal servants. The Army of the Four Horsemen The Army of the Four Horsemen was founded by Arminius Saturninus. He was angry with the High King of Anglaria and therefore started a revolt against him. He made it a religious revolt where he submitted to Ragnarok. Category:Gods Category:Elder Gods Category:Dark Gods Category:Demons Category:Latin Religion Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs